Untouchable Sky
by Sky Rocker Angel
Summary: No era que no le agradara, era la vida perfecta, sí, pero había algo que se había ido de ella, y no sabía, o no tenía la intención de recordar qué era. Aquello lo llevó a otro lugar, a encontrar lo que tal vez, le estaba haciendo falta.
1. Untouchable chapter I

**.Untouchable Sky.**

_Untouchable because, We're still here, In this World_

* * *

Se despertó, cómo lo hacía normalmente desde hace algunos meses… más precisamente, años.

Se levantó de la cama, cómo lo hacía desde hace algunas semanas, algo cansado y exhausto.

Llegó al baño, se puso la misma ropa para trabajar y salió a la gran sala que tenía en ese departamento, acomodó su maletín y posteriormente salió del mismo departamento, cómo lo hacía desde que le fue otorgado su gran trabajo como abogado.

Llegó al estacionamiento, sacó las llaves de su BMW y fue a buscarlo, cómo lo hacía desde hace tal vez un año, cuando su fama como uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad incrementó.

Una sonrisa falsa apareció en sus labios, esa era su vida después de todo. Tenía algo de fama, dinero, gente que le admiraba, amigos y chicas que lo perseguían. Qué vida tan _monótona._

No era que no le agradara, era la vida perfecta, sí, pero había algo que se había ido de ella, pero no sabía, o no tenía la intención de recordar qué era.

Encendió el carro y salió lo más rápido de allí, no sin antes darle algo de propina al seguridad que amablemente se preocupaba de cuidar los automóviles de todos los residentes de aquel excelente departamento.

Se encontró con el mismo tranque que le impedía llegar una hora antes al trabajo, cómo pasaba desde hace dos meses en los que comenzaban a ampliar lo más que podían las calles.

Al llegar quince minutos antes al trabajo, se encontró con el aglomero de gente tratando de subir rápidamente el elevador, tal vez porque iban a llegar tarde a alguna cita con otro de su misma profesión o solo porque iban a llegar tarde y el jefe les llamaría la atención por su retraso.

Solo se limitó a mirar, no dio ni una sola señal de dirigirse hacia los elevadores, sin embargo dio varios pasos hasta llegar a una puerta que conducía hacía las largas escaleras, las cuales únicamente eran usadas por el personal de limpieza. Suspiró, abrió la dichosa puerta y comenzó tranquilamente a subir las escaleras. Las personas ocupadas del servicio de limpieza no se sorprendieron de verlo subir todas esas escaleras hasta el décimo piso, muy al contrario, se limitaban a mirarlo y dirigirle un cordial saludo, como se lo merecía cualquiera de su clase. Trataba de poner la sonrisa más acogedora y tranquila posible, aunque internamente se sentía algo vacío.

Subir las escaleras no parecía algo que le incomodara, muy al contrario, lo hacía más para pensar y aclarar su mente. Los días muchas veces eran estresantes y no había muchas opciones para sobrellevarlos.

Siguió calladamente hasta que llegó al noveno piso, cómo solo los de limpieza pasaban y hasta muy pocas veces lo hacían, se sentó en uno de los escalones y dio otro suspiro, no sabía porque últimamente se sentía tan cansado y pesado, solamente entendía que había algo… algo que tal vez faltaba en su _vida perfecta._

Pero entonces, ¿Qué era 'eso' que faltaba?

Hizo todo lo que se propuso en su vida, hasta… _matarlo._

No, él no lo mató, solo trató de buscarlo y destruirlo toda su infancia, para que después viniera uno de sus amigos a decir que era 'su deber' y matarlo antes que él…

¿Era eso justo?

Básicamente si, porque antes de que mataran a los suyos, _él_ ya había matado a muchos otros, y su amigo estaba más consciente de eso que él mismo.

Aun así, eso no tenía que ver con lo que le faltaba a su dulce vida, pues todo andaba de mejor a excelente, así que… ¿Por qué pensó que podría ser aquello?

Tal vez porque le encantaba buscar pistas y encontrar al culpable. Todavía puede recordar cuando a los ocho años le dijo a su padre que su sueño era ser detective, igual que él.

Lo cumplió, aunque inconscientemente, después de tantos años, al enterarse de las bajas oportunidades que daba el ser detective y convertirse en abogado por ser tal vez una profesión algo cercana… se dio cuenta, que siempre fue detective, solo que de la misma historia, con el mismo antagonista.

Si, tal vez era eso, y si lo era, lo mejor sería buscar algo de ayuda, porque no era posible, que después de tantos años… quizás ¿siete?... ¿ocho?...

Sonrió nuevamente, que gracioso, sentirse vacío por algo que pasó hace tanto, y más aun que eso tenga que ver con la susodicha _pelea de shamanes_.

Pensando en la pelea de shamanes… esta semana no había llamado a sus amigos, ¿cómo estarán?

Solo se acuerda que en su última llamada con Yoh, a este le iba muy bien, Anna ya no era su prometida, sino su esposa y tenían un pequeño niño llamado Hanna.

En su última llamada al joven Tao todo iba de maravilla, tenía un gran negocio y su padre estaba más orgulloso de él que nunca, además había aumentado considerablemente su furyoku.

Al joven Usui, pudo localizarlo por medio de su aún confiable péndulo y la ayuda de su amiga Morphin, la cual todavía le hacía compañía aunque ahora tal vez no era tan hiperactiva y reluciente como antes. Al conseguir la llamada, supo que el joven se encontraba bien y estaba esforzándose por cumplir sus sueños y hasta con la ayuda de sus amigos, pues cuando tenía que ir a Tokyo ellos siempre les brindaban refugio, aunque sino pagaba, ya se las tendría que ver con la dueña del hotel.

Todo había quedado muy bien, podría decirse que era un cuento con final feliz.

Pero él no sentía la parte feliz en ninguna parte.

-Ey, ¿Qué haces aún allí? Diethel, te pueden llamar la atención nuevamente sino llegas temprano. — Era uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero por alguna razón no quería saber nada de nadie por el momento.

-Ah, claro. — Respondió rápidamente, se levantó y miró a su compañero, para dirigirle una sonrisa, tan clara, tan gentil, tan… falsa. — Y buenos días.

-Buenos días, ¿te acompaño o terminas de subir solo?

-Creo que la segunda, quiero repasar algunas cosas de mi agenda.

-Como digas, ¡Suerte con la audiencia penal de hoy!

-Claro, gracias.

Tan enredado en sus pensamientos estaba, que se le había olvidado que tenía que llegar temprano para arreglar los documentos del que era su cliente. Tomó rápidamente sus cosas y subió al décimo piso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Llegó a su oficina, se sentó en su respectivo y gran asiento, mientras la secretaria comenzaba también a trabajar y recitarle cuidadosamente cada parte de la agenda totalmente ocupada del día. Cuando hubo terminado, dejó una gran taza de café en su escritorio y salió de la oficina, dejando al joven abogado solo, nuevamente libre para entrar en sus pensamientos y quedarse allí, hasta la hora de la audiencia.

Tomó un poco de aquel café, tenía tan buen sabor y olor que terminó por tomárselo todo.

Giró su cabeza hasta ver el gran vidrio detrás de él. Tuvo una sensación extraña, que recorrió casi todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su mente. Se levantó pues se sentía incómodo con aquello y fue directamente hacia la ventana. Miró hacia abajo, habían muchos carros pasando debajo, además de la vista hacia al frente de otros edificios.

"_¡Lyserg!¡Cuidado! ¡Mira hacia atrás!" _— Oyó un grito que tal vez provino de su mente, trató de mirar hacia atrás inconscientemente y al hacerlo sintió una fuerza que lo empujaba.

Eran las ocho de la mañana en ese momento, cuando se vio caer desde las alturas de un edificio en Londres a uno de los mejores abogados, de toda Inglaterra.

.

***-_Continuará_-***

* * *

Kathy: lo sé, lo sé, final raro, pero tiene su explicación.

Steffy: esperamos que les haya parecido interesante, mi onee-sama quiere saber si puede seguir con esta historia.

**-/Sky Angels/-**


	2. Untouchable chapter II

**.Untouchable Sky.**

_Untouchable because, We're still here, In this World_

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pues lo único que le era visible era la gran y espesa niebla a su alrededor.

Se sentía cansado, más bien, torturado y agotado. Aún se preguntaba por qué había caído en tan extraño lugar.

Al principio pensó que era el infierno, pero luego se retractó de ello, puesto que pensó que allí debía ser más horrible que en donde estaba en estos momentos.

Tal vez sería… ¿El limbo?, no para nada, allí era para las personas que tenían una oportunidad para ser mejores.

Él había perdido hace mucho tiempo esa oportunidad. Y lo más horrible, era que lo entendía a la perfección.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba, pero su cuerpo ahora parecía un maniquí con el que su espíritu al menos podía movilizarse; no llevaba mucho en cuanto a ropa se refería, así que los suaves temblores no se hicieron esperar.

Cayó de repente, era el suelo o al menos eso creía que era con lo que se estaba apoyando. Su mirada no era de dolor, ya que apenas se podía leer algo en ellos.

Estaba vacío, tanto en espíritu como en cuerpo. Y la verdad, no era que le importara. Pero tenía que seguir, aunque sea, para saber si hay algo más que ese tortuoso lugar al que escapó exitosamente esta vez, después de quién sabe tanto.

Sí, él había estado en una supuesta cárcel. Con cuatro paredes sucias y oscuras.

Pero pudo escapar, después de algunos intentos fallidos. Quizás ahora mismo lo estén buscando.

Aunque nunca lo encontrarían, puesto que había dejado pistas en otra dirección. Sonrió al recordar que su plan estaba saliendo de maravilla. Esa cárcel era más horrible que un cuarto lleno de esclavos a los cuales torturan.

Se levantó y caminó tembloroso un poco más, hasta que entre tanta niebla pudo divisar un árbol. Perfecto, podía descansar un momento en sus ramas mientras recuperaba algo de energía.

¿Hasta dónde llegaría?, no sabía, pero al menos tenía la noción de que no volvería a tocar ese frío y asqueroso lugar.

[+…+]

—¿En dónde me encuentro? — preguntó al viento un joven de nívea tez. No recordaba lo que había sucedido anteriormente, pero sentía como si su cabeza estuviese más liviana que cuando una persona normal está relajada. —¿Hay alguien aquí?

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apenas le eran visibles algunas cosas y otras solo las pasaba por alto. Preguntaba en vano, ya que el lugar estaba tan vacío que solo podía escucharse el sonido del frío viento pasando cerca de él.

Decidió que mejor sería descubrir en dónde se encontraba, ya que dedujo que se encontraba el solo.

Mientras caminaba las cosas se hacían más lúgubres y tétricas de lo que se podía imaginar, sentía que habían _cosas extrañas_ enrollándose sutilmente entre sus piernas y luego marchándose. Si era una pesadilla no quería seguir estando en ella.

Escuchó algo aproximándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba, pero tan rápido como pudo utilizó uno de los tantos arboles de aquel lugar como escondite. Cuando los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, trató de estar lo más posible callado.

—Hay que encontrarlo, el rey nos puede cortar la cabeza si llegamos sin ese maldito.

—Aun no entiendo para qué el rey lo quiere, si es un ser sin precio alguno.

—No podemos hacer nada contra los deseos del rey, pero recuerda, aquí las sombras escuchan mas de lo que debiesen, así que no vuelvas a preguntar eso.

—Ti-tienes razón, se me estaba olvidando, mejor nos vamos.

Solo pudo escuchar aquello, pero ¿quién sería ese? ¿era peligroso? ¿Y cómo que las sombras escuchan?, ahora tal vez tenía más miedo que cuando estuvo en plena caminata.

—¿Qué hago? …— susurró mirando hacia todos lados, nervioso.

—Escuché algo, ¿Tú no?

—Sí me parece que provino de ese árbol, el que está más alejado. —Aun aquellas voces estaban presentes, si estaban buscando a alguien y no había otro más que él, entonces…— ¡Aja! ¡Maldito engendro! ¿CREÍSTE QUE PODRÍAS ESCAPARTE DEL REY?

—¡AHH! — escuchó una ramas caer. Lo más probable era que hubiesen tumbado el árbol y con eso a alguien.

—Lo hemos encontrado, ¿Acaso creías que nuestro señor solo se dejaría guiar por unas estúpidas huellas?

—No, pero al menos creí que sus incompetentes sí, los felicito, alcanzaron un nuevo nivel intelectual.

Esa voz… ¿Por qué sentía que esa voz le era conocida?, solo que ahora no tenía esa misma fuerza que antes.

—¡Cállate! — gritó una de las voces, propinando un golpe a quién le había dicho semejante verdad. —Ese no es tu problema, preocúpate más por pensar en como crees que el rey te castigará cuando te entreguemos ante él.

—Sí es que lo logran par de alimañas…

—¡QUE TE CALLES!

Escuchó un nuevo golpe, pero ningún grito, aquel debía ser muy resistente, pero aun insistía, en que aquella voz le resultaba familiar. Sumamente familiar.

—Mejor así — volvió a escuchar después de algunos segundos. — solo tienes que ser tan tranquilo como te ves y no le diremos a nuestro señor del atraso que nos has hecho pasar.

No hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de quién había sido capturado, aun así se escucharon sus pasos y cómo se iban alejando. Soltó un suspiro al saber que ya había pasado, quizá a quién habían encontrado era algún esclavo, ya que mencionaron a un rey; sonrió, todavía en aquel lugar podía deducir cosas.

Trató de seguir nuevamente su caminar sin rumbo específico, pero ésta vez sintió como una de esas cosas que anteriormente se habían enrollado en sus piernas volvía a intentarlo, lográndolo y comenzando a desesperarlo. Movía sus piernas para escapar, más no le fue suficiente ya que aquellas cosas comenzaron a poner más presión.

Por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a sentirse liviano y sin fuerzas. No supo que eran aquellas cosas raras, pero algo si había nuevamente deducido, _estaban quitándole energía._

-Con que, ahora tendremos a un nuevo huésped en el reino — fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar nuevamente sus ojos.

[…]

¿Cuánto había pasado ahora? Y ¿En dónde se encontraba de nuevo?, estar cambiando tan repentinamente de "escenarios" le iba a producir algún tipo de migraña, por ello el teatro nunca fue una de aficiones.

Según lo que estaba creyendo que era un nuevo escenario podría describirse como una cárcel, quizás una de las más sucias y denigrantes que pudo haber visto, el por qué se encontraba allí aun no tenía respuesta…

-Aquí te quedarás por el mal momento que le hiciste pasar al rey, pedazo de animal. — esa voz, era la de antes de caer inconsciente, sí… ¡si recordaba esa voz! , las mismas personas que estaban allá lo debieron haber traído hasta este lugar.

La voz grave y molesta del hombre se detuvo para que luego comenzaran a escucharse unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde él se encontraba, y hubo algo de esos pasos que le llamó la atención, pues también se escuchaban toques sutiles de cadenas, _una chocando contra la otra…_ , dejó de prestar atención en el momento en que abrieron la puerta de acero que lo mantenía allí, la luz, aunque muy tenue, hizo un poco de molestia en sus ojos, sacando un pequeño quejido de sus labios.

-Espero te mueras pronto… — volvió a escuchar. La silueta de alguien que entraba a la "habitación" lo volvió a concentrar en esa sola cosa.

Empujaron a quién se encontraba caminando lentamente para entrar, las cadenas brillaban suavemente por la luz y no se hizo esperar el sonido de la caída. Aquel estaba muy débil, se notaba, más de lo que podría verse. Cerraron la puerta y con esto, él mismo tomó fuerzas, y se levantó, no podía quedarse allí sin saber de quién o que se trataba.

Se acercó lo más que pudo, ya que algo limitó nuevamente su caminar. Esta vez se trataban de unas cadenas, dos en ambos pies y una en su muñeca derecha. Como pudo estiró la única mano que tenía libre y alcanzó perfectamente el otro cuerpo que se encontraba allí, al borde de la inconsciencia.

Abrió sus ojos lo más que podía al ver el rostro, y con ello, comprendió que…

…_Faltaría mucho tiempo, para entender en dónde se encontraba…_

_._

***-_Continuará_-***

* * *

Kathy: y si que faltará mucho tiempo... además de no mencionar nombres, hehe... espero que les haya sido de su agrado.

Steffy: hasta la proxima!

**-/Sky Angels/-**


	3. Untouchable chapter III

**Untouchable Sky.**

_Untouchable because, We're still here, In this World_

* * *

Se quedó pensativo por un momento, mientras observaba detenidamente el rostro de aquel que se encontraba frente a él.

¿Era algún juego? ¿Alguna pesadilla de la que no sabría si despertaría? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto precisamente a él?

—Tranquilo, debe ser una pesadilla… pronto despertarás… — se dijo así mismo, creyendo que con ello tranquilizaría su ahora agitada respiración. Se pinchó con dos de sus dedos el cuello, técnica, que debía ayudarlo a despertar, según había visto en algunos programas de televisión.

Pero, como en cualquier programa, las cosas podían ser mentiras, ingeniadas por la mente de alguien con mucha imaginación; se dio cuenta, que no despertó. Más asustado que antes, solo dio unos pasos atrás para ser detenido por la pared que sostenía sus cadenas. Sus ojos abiertos mirando aun el cuerpo que yace en el frio suelo.

Entonces, si se encontraba allí, en esa celda que desconocía, en aquel lugar tan raro y oscuro, y al parecer, no era el único, dentro de ese mundo.

Reaccionó al ver que el cuerpo se comenzaba a mover un poco, se estaba despertando y aun seguía sin hacer nada, ni tan siquiera a llevarlo a la pobre cama que ocupaba la celda… no, ¿para qué haría eso? Mejor se quedaba sentado, riéndose de verlo tan golpeado, tan débil y sin ese orgullo y soberbia que lo caracterizaban tanto…

Juró que lo mataría por venganza, ¿verdad?

Su mejor amigo en la pelea de shamanes lo hizo por todos los que lastimó, ¿verdad?

Se suponía entonces que… _debía estarlo… _¿no es así?

Tapó su boca para no gritar, ya que, si lo estaba… ¡¿en dónde diablos se encontraba él?!

—No, no puede estar pasando… no… no… — algunas lágrimas quisieron escapar de sus ojos, pero no se lo permitió, menos delante de _él. _Frunció el ceño y trató de levantarse, aunque ahora sentía que las cadenas le pesaban, sin embargo lo logró con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Levantó la cabeza para observar el techo, esquivando la parte de que este se encontraba totalmente sucio y quizá a punto de derrumbarse. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y dio un largo y pesado suspiro. Y ahora… ¿Qué?

[…]

Sus párpados se sentían pesados, no quería abrir los ojos, porque recordaba lo que había pasado.

Por fin había logrado su objetivo, pero había sido arrebatado tan fácilmente como vino.

Dejó caer de nuevo sus parpados, no solo ellos los sentía pesados, también su cuerpo.

Todo él estaba adolorido, ¡deseaba acabar con todo y con todos! Pero era solo un deseo, que si los malditos "Grandes Espíritus" llegaban a escuchar, sería, no solo aniquilado, también hasta desaparecerían su propia alma, si es que aun tenía una…

Por un momento sonrió, pero era tan falsa que luego simplemente pasó a ser una mueca de molestia. Dejó a un lado todo lo que estuvo pensando y cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba sobre algo suave, no en su totalidad, pero era suave.

Se sentó sobre lo que estaba y abrió sus ojos. Miró la cama y después giró su cabeza para llevarse la grata sorpresa de que se encontraba en la misma prisión de siempre. Su habitación, si se podría decir en otras palabras.

Parpadeó para levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña ventanita con barrotes que era lo único que lo hacía querer regresar al exterior.

Era de día, si es que así se le podría decir a la tenue luz que podía observar. Suspiró para luego tratar de tomar algo del oxigeno que creía era más puro del que se podía encontrar en la celda.

Al volver su vista hacia su habitación, se percató de algo cerca de una de las esquinas del cuarto.

Quedó estático al entender que se trataba de una persona. Se aproximó y observó las cadenas que aprisionaban al segundo. No sabía decir si solo estaba dormido o había caído también inconsciente…

Tomó una de las cadenas que amarraban al otro joven y empezó a moverla con fuerza, despertándolo en los siguientes segundos.

—¡AH! — fue lo primero que pudo decir. Claramente abriendo sus ojos más de lo que en realidad debía. Se golpeó un poco con el suelo antes de quedarse congelado por la imagen de quién tenía en frente.

Sí, no había despertado en la noche, pero ahora que lo estaba, no sabía cual era la mejor forma de actuar… ¿quizá molesto?, ¿quizá con odio?, o ¿quizá…feliz? Y si pudiese descartar alguna, elegiría la última.

Quién había sido el culpable miraba con una ceja levantada al ser enfrente. Le parecía extraño que además de él hubiese alguien y que ese alguien le recordase sobre… algo… pero no tenía mucha idea de que pudiese ser.

—¿Quién eres? — Preguntó secamente — Y ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El otro quién aun estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, al oír aquellas simples preguntas, no supo que contestar. — ¿Qué?

—No lo volveré a repetir… — se agachó para quedar frente a frente — ¿quién o qué eres?

—¿Cómo que quién soy? — preguntó molesto, mirando el rostro del perturbador de sus sueños.

—Sí, que yo sepa, no te conozco… — aquella voz tan débil que utilizó le hizo pensar que no habría porqué gritarle aun.

—"_Ya veo…no me conoce…" — _pensó _—"Quizá estar aquí lo haya hecho olvidar lo que hizo" _

—Aun así… — continuó´— me pareces familiar… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

No sabía si contestar o quedarse callado. Dudó en hacer ambas, ya que no sabía cual sería la reacción del otro. —Sí, en… — calló, para respirar y proseguir— en la pelea de shamanes…

Un silencio se prolongó por el próximo medio minuto. Ambos dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

—La pelea de shamanes… — susurró — no recuerdo todo lo que pasó allí, así que, no te conozco.

Pero quería decir que sí recordaba algo… — pero, recuerdas…

—Si te quieres referir a que recuerdo haber matado a un centenar de gente durante mil años… descuida, los celestiales "Grandes Espíritus" se encargaron de hacerlo…

No respondió, únicamente observó el esquelético cuerpo que se mostraba ante sus ojos, y la forma tan lejana de hablar de su receptor, no lo ayudaban a entender. — Se encargaron… ¿de hacerte recordar lo que hiciste?

—Sonará tan estúpido como quieras creerlo si piensas aun que ellos son buenos. Pero es la forma de pagar por todo lo que hice… — miró hacia un lado, donde se encontraba la puerta. —… según ellos…

—¿Esta cárcel es la mejor manera? —dijo en voz alta, pero luego pensando…—"_Hay muchas mejores que esta"_

—Sí, y no es la cárcel… es lo que está del otro lado de esa reja… — señaló haciendo que el otro siguiera la dirección del dedo.

Así que, se encontraba en una prisión, con lo que menos quería volver a ver en la vida. Así que, si estaba realmente en ese lugar. Así que, no recordaba nada además de sus crímenes. Así que, si "murió" entonces él…

—¿También… lo estoy? —susurró, sin pensar que lo escucharían.

—¿Hmm? — lo volvió a mirar, encontrando en el otro algunas lágrimas que caían silenciosas por su rostro. Se le hizo raro que estuviese llorando, aunque había una explicación y el en verdad no quisiera saberla. Dispuesto a levantarse y dirigirse a descansar un poco más, susurró —Tal vez... solo… tal vez…

Volvió a la cama con paso lento, se recostó sobre ella, más no cerró sus ojos. Aquel atado a esas cadenas en la esquina de la habitación lo había hecho recordar algunas cosas, que ya no volverían atrás para muchos. Y aquellos ojos esmeralda, con tantas lágrimas derramadas, ¿por qué le parecía… una escena conocida?

Mientras que sentado en el rustico piso, Lyserg quitaba las odiosas lágrimas que no pensaba iban a salir, miró la reja y luego a la pequeña ventana. Jamás podrían salir de allí sin que fuese un milagro.

Se había dado cuenta, que ambos estaban encerrados, en el mismo lugar, con cuatro asquerosas paredes y quizá algo de tristeza que ambos despedían, sin que ninguno lograra entender cuál era la causa.

Por fin había cerrado los ojos, recostado en la cama, cuando unas lágrimas también aparecieron humedeciendo su cara. No iba decirle jamás, que seguramente recordaba mucho más de lo que el oji-esmeralda creía. —"_Pero tal vez… solo tal vez…_— dijo hacia sus adentros— _no estés tan muerto como yo, Lyserg Diethel…" _

_._

***-_Continuará_-***

* * *

Kathy: ¡se había ido la luz! y mi hermanito se había ido a dormir también hehe... y se me ocurrió seguir con esta parte n.n ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Steffy: ¿está bien, mal, horrible? Pueden comentar sobre como va eh.

Kathy: si, quizá no ha pasado mucho, ¿pero en dónde creen que Lyserg se encuentre?, ni él creo que se lo imagine, ni tan siquiera el shaman de fuego, o.o... Gracias por todos los que han seguido leyendo , hasta el próximo reparto!

**-/Sky Angels/- **


	4. Untouchable chapter IV

**.Untouchable Sky.**

_Untouchable because, We're still here, In this World_

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, en las que el silencio reinó en aquella cárcel. Ambos seguían sumergidos en sus pensamientos, en aquella oscuridad. Uno mirando hacia al frente, el otro hacia el techo, ambos en lo profundo.

Se levantó de la cama, ya había pasado mucho tiempo acostado allí, sin hacer más que pensar, ya que nunca se pudo dormir. Caminó nuevamente hacia la pequeña ventana y se percató de que ya era de noche. Lo que se avecinaba no seria bueno.

Ahora se dirigió hacia su acompañante, dándose cuenta que este también estaba distraído, comenzó a mover las cadenas para que despertase.

—¿Eh? — dijo esta vez, solo mirándolo.

Se agachó calladamente, sin posar su vista en los ojos ahora rojos del joven peliverde. Tomó las manos de este y luego solo la que tenía la cadena. Empezó a moverla rápidamente dejando al otro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó, pero al momento su repuesta estuvo puesta delante suyo al escuchar un 'clic'. Lo había desencadenado, aun así le dolía un poco por la forma algo brusca en el que el otro lo hizo. —¿Por qué?

—Porque sí. — contestó secante. — Ahora las que tienes en los pies.

El oji-esmeralda dudó en estirar las piernas para que lo desencadenara, ya que no sabía que pensaba hacer, sin embargo cuando el otro lo miró algo desesperado pensó otro par de veces.

—¡Rápido! — dijo mirando la reja y mirándolo a él. — ¡No hay tiempo!

Estiró las piernas y solo observó como hacía la misma técnica que en su mano. Cuando hubo terminado, se levantó junto con el de larga cabellera.

Se escucharon unos pasos fuera de la habitación y sintió como fue tomado rápidamente de la muñeca y lanzado directamente a la cama, cayendo sobre esta.

—Escóndete debajo de la cama, no salgas hasta que se cierre la puerta.

Recordó aquella voz fuerte que tenía antes de verlo de esta manera, haciendo que no dudara e hiciera caso a lo que decía, aun con ganas de saber que sucedía.

Abrieron la reja, dejando que entrara algo de aquella luz que ese lugar pedía a gritos. Retrocedió un poco debajo de la cama para que no fuera visible.

—Hora de que escuches lo que el rey quiere decirte.

No contestó. Solo entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía como ahora a él era el que le ponían unas pesadas esposas en sus manos. Lo empujaron fuera de la celda y así emprendió un camino que conocía, por desgracia, perfectamente.

[+…+]

La luz, maldita, siempre la ha odiado, o bueno, desde que está encerrado en aquel lugar la odia, porque siempre que lo sacan, es como si el que estuviese caminando fuera un ciego, y no alguien con buena vista.

Vio como podía una gran puerta frente a él, sabía a dónde había llegado, la reconocía.

—Entra estúpido esclavo, hahahaha— se burló el que anteriormente lo había capturado en el bosque. Para luego entrar empujándolo nuevamente. —¡Su gran majestad! ¡He traído lo que me ha pedido!

El rey, quién se encontraba sentado en su trono, mantenía una sonrisa siniestra, pero sus ojos eran tapados por una rojiza cabellera. En su mano sostiene una copa con algo de vino, la cual terminó al ver lo que le habían traído.

—Excelente — su voz era grave y oscura. —déjalo caer allí y te puedes retirar.

Sintió esta vez como era pateado desde su espalda, quitándole algo de aire a sus pulmones, y posteriormente cayendo al suelo. No podía moverse, ya que las pesadas esposas que tenía en sus manos se lo estaban impidiendo.

El hombre que lo había llevado salió, cerrando la gran puerta luego. Con ello, el rey comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos bajando por las escaleras de su gran trono. Dejó la copa cerca del final y siguió directamente hasta donde se encontraba. Antes de agacharse, también fue capaz de tocar con uno de sus pies su cabeza.

—Aun no sé como después de todo, sigues vivo. — susurró cerca de su oído. —Pero igualmente seguirás viviendo lo mismo, cada vez que me dé la gana.

Avisó a una de sus sirvientas que trajera un látigo, con el que posteriormente comenzó a pegarle.

Ahora solo se escuchaba en aquel lugar gritos de dolor. Y un alma que lloraba.

Sabía que se lo merecía, por todos los crímenes que cometió.

Sabía que era un castigo, que los mismos Grandes Espíritus le habían impuesto.

Pero lo que no entendía, y ahora era lo que le preocupaba, ya que ya era inmune a toda clase de maltratos, era que… que hacía aquel otro joven allí.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron perturbados por ahora un fuerte dolor en su parte trasera, era quizá lo que pensaba, no, era que lo estaba sintiendo dentro de él, a ese horrible ser.

—Sí gritas más, tal vez no te duela tanto — dijo con un tono tan burlesco, que si tuviese la fuerza para al menos dejarlo de golpe en el frío suelo lo haría. — ¿Acaso no piensas decir algo como antes? — Rio — ¿Te acuerdas al menos? — Quitó sus manos de su cadera y comenzó a hacer gestos con ella — ¡Oh deja que te salgas de mí! ¡Ya verás! ¡Tú y este reino caerán! — rio aun más luego de haber dicho aquello con voz sobreactuada de niña, mientras otros súbditos quienes se encontraban allí, también se reían.

Lo escuchaba todo, no solo eran también los súbditos, ¡también había gente de la corte!, que él no logró observar en el momento en que entró. Era demasiada vergüenza, impotencia y dolor. Quería odiarlos a todos, no importaba si se quedaba allí cuánto tiempo debiese, pero el día en que de verdad saliera… se vengaría, ya lo había jurado.

[+…+]

Salió, luego de haberse quedado dormido debajo de la cama. Buscó a quien faltaba, aunque segundos después, en los cuales se dio cuenta que era inútil buscar en un lugar con solo cuatro paredes, caminó hasta fijar su vista un poco fuera de la pequeña ventana.

No sabía que hacía el otro siempre que miraba por ella, pero él si sabia que era lo que estaba observando en este preciso momento… _nada… _y se desilusionó al entenderlo.

¿En dónde estaba? En realidad ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Quizá no veía nada allá fuera, pero le parecía mejor pensar así, que mirando aquella habitación. Algo le decía, que la respuesta a sus preguntas no las encontraría si primero no le preguntaba a quién ha pasado más tiempo allí.

[…]

Pasó mucho tiempo… ya que no sabía si habían sido minutos, o hasta horas.

Se entretuvo haciendo formas con las cadenas en la esquina donde estuvo encadenado antes.

Sus ojos, su rostro, su mismo ser, estaban perdidos; y lo único que le quedaba era miles de preguntas buscando respuesta.

Quería saber si solo era un sueño, si es que tan solo una pesadilla en la que realmente no estaba.

Anteriormente se había pinchado para entender que no era así, pero no quería aceptarlo, era una situación demasiado extraña.

Escuchó pasos y cadenas nuevamente. Se aproximaban. Rápidamente se escondió debajo de la cama y guardó silencio, prestando atención, por si dijeran algo que lo ayudase.

—Hahaha ¡muy buen momento! ¡Recuerda que mañana tienes otra cita con el rey!

—¡También de que habrá más invitados!

La reja fue abierta, dejando pasar algo de luz, una sombra apareció entre aquella luz, y luego la reja fue cerrada, sumergiéndose todo en la misma oscuridad. Salió, para ver si se trataba del mismo, con lo que acertó.

Lo único, era que no esperaba encontrárselo con varias manchas de sangre sobre la pobre ropa y otras líneas del mismo líquido deslizándose por su cara y sus extremidades, además de los moretones que podían verse a simple vista. Asustado ahora, solo dejó pasar aquel destrozado cuerpo al lado de él.

—Que bien… — su voz era tan apagada, tan débil, mucho más que antes. — Hiciste caso… — se tumbó sobre la cama, aun con las esposas en sus manos. — si continuas así, ten por seguro… — se acomodó de modo que su rostro no fuera visto, tosió y prosiguió. — que no te sucederá nada…

Algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre la delgada almohada. Cerró los ojos, aun podía escuchar las risas y las burlas, y su odio creciendo con cada una de ellas. — de esto…

Sí creía que no se había percatado de lo quebradizo de su voz, estaba equivocado. Se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó, estiró su brazo para poner su mano en el brazo del contrario.

Las cosas cambian, si es que es la realidad, entonces ya no era el mismo ser, que llegó a conocer, hace ya mucho tiempo. Tan solo lo que quedaba, era la sombra, de lo que una vez fue.

Suspiró y sin querer, sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Ya había pasado otro día. Otro extraño día…

—"Hao… yo tengo que…preguntarte…" — pensó antes de terminarse durmiendo, sin que pasara de alto por quién aun seguía despierto.

.

***-_Continuará_-***

* * *

Kathy: -con banderas de Panamá- ¡Feliz mes de la Patria! hehe a mi país... (ps: sépase días de pura vagancia si se puede, bueno en realidad no porque aun seguimos dando clases, y hasta ayer era día libre T-T, si estuviese de vacaciones...daría igual -o-)

Steffy: -tapándole la boca- ay por kami-sama, bien, si bueno, pero tambien tuvimos que andar haciendo tarea, los profesores les gusta vernos sufriendo, aun así cierta señorita prefirió seguir escribiendo ¬¬

Kathy: ¡Sí! Porque estoy viendo que les está gustando, sí, sé que los caps son algo extraños al narrarlos, pero ya despues verán el porqué de tan oscura narracion hehehe por algo se cuenta el cuento ^-^U, hasta yo quiero saber que pasará en la siguiente parte hahaha

Steffy: gracias por los reviews! y esperamos que les haya agradado, hasta la próxima!

Kathy: Ja ne!

**-/Sky Angels/-**


	5. Untouchable chapter V

**.Untouchable Sky.**

_Untouchable because, We're still here, In this World_

* * *

Sintió un olor desagradable entrar a su nariz, haciendo que abriera sus ojos rápidamente. Se levantó un poco de la cama para percatarse de que había dormido justamente al lado del otro.

Lo peor del caso, no era que hubiese dormido a su lado, por el momento no le importaba, ya que desde que llegó allí no había descansado en algo 'suave', pero lo que si le importaba era que, se atrevió a dormirse, ¡y no pudo al menos ayudarlo a quitarse las cadenas!... bueno, tampoco es que supiera como quitarlas, pero hacer un pequeño esfuerzo no mataba a nadie…

A sí, él aun tenia varias suposiciones, y una de esas tenia que ver exactamente con que ya debía estarlo… si, eso, muerto… y lo único que en realidad alguna vez deseó fue averiguar que había pasado en su exitosa vida que se hizo tan aburrida, ¡y mira como le paga el destino o la vida o lo que sea que controlara el mundo! Metiéndolo en un sitio que ya ni sabe si es real o que se volvió tan loco como para imaginarlo. 'Vamos, acéptalo, es la realidad' se golpea mentalmente, ¿cuántos supuestos días habían pasado desde entonces? ¿Y en qué día estaban? ¡Rayos, ya se estaba enredando nuevamente! — ¿es esto justo? — susurró, viendo las cadenas que aun portaba el peli-largo.

—No, no lo es. Ahora, tendrías la amabilidad de dejar de pensar tanto. — dijo con una pizca de molestia. —Otros queríamos seguir descansando un poco más.

—Ah-ah… yo…— dijo nervioso, no esperaba que estuviese despierto por su culpa. — Lo siento…— quedó cabizbajo, hasta que una pregunta fugaz recorrió su mente. — ¡Espera! ¡Yo solo susurré! ¡¿Cómo sabias que estaba pensando en algo?! — lo miró esperando una respuesta, mas los segundos pasaban y el otro no se inmutaba en contestar. —vamos, anda, ¡dime como sabías! — lo comenzó a zarandear. — ¡Hao!

Abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido, mirando al oji-verde, que va, ya no podría dormirse de nuevo. — ¡Que! Y ya deja de gritar, que te van a escuchar y ahí si que estaremos en problemas, y te digo desde ahora que el que quedará muerto seré yo entonces.

—Entonces responde — también estaba molesto, quería saber algo, y no le contestaba, vaya que se estaba retractando de comenzar a pensar que estaba cambiando. — ¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando enante?

—El reishi… — susurró, girándose a su antigua posición y cerrando los ojos.

—El… ¿qué?, oye, hablo enserio, no me gusta que se metan en mis pensamientos y espero que no haya sido así porque…

—¡Sí! ¡Sí fue así! ¿Qué como fue? ¡Por el maldito reishi que aún tengo! — gritó furioso, era algo que no quería decir, le causaba un sinfín de cosas el hablar sobre ese tema.

—¿Reishi? — y allí iba la pregunta que no quería escuchar. — ¿Qué es eso?

—No es nada que tenga importancia. Ahora, me harías el favor de quitarte, tengo dos cosas en mis muñecas que impiden que me mueva con 'libertad'.

Se quedó callado, y dejó al otro pararse como podía, tambaleándose y hasta sosteniéndose de la pared cercana con los lados de sus brazos, donde comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la dichosa ventana, donde él no veía nada.

Con algo de esfuerzo levantó los brazos, saltó un poco para llegar a la altura de la ventana y de una vez, meter ambas muñecas entre los barrotes de ésta. Lyserg al ver esto, se levantó de la cama yendo a donde se encontraba, viendo que solo se sostenía por que sus muñecas estaban atoradas en los barrotes gracias a las esposas y parte de las cadenas.

—¿Estás loco? — le preguntó, entre confundido y sorprendido por esa acción. — te has quedado allí atascado, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—No me he quedado atascado —hizo un pequeño quejido al moverse. — es lo único que puedo hacer para sacarme éstas cosas de encima…

—Claro que no — interrumpió. — pudiste haberme dicho que te ayudara.

Chasqueó la lengua, si claro, él iba a dejar que lo ayudasen. —no hubieses sabido como… y habría gastado tiempo.

—¿Acaso necesitarías ese tiempo para algo más? — no recibió respuesta y siguió observando como se movía tratando de bajar de ese atasco. En una de las movidas logró poner un pie fuertemente contra la pared y estirarse un poco, en su rostro podía notarse el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. —Sabes, hablo enserio cuando digo que deberías dejar que por alguna vez, al menos aquí te… — paró de hablar, al escuchar las cadenas tocar el suelo y también al ver que ya había bajado.

—Te digo desde ahora…— se acercó a él, totalmente serio. —… hay cosas, que es mejor hacerlas solo. Y no necesitaría tu ayuda — se agachó para recoger las partes de las esposas que habían caído cerca de Lyserg. — ya he hecho la misma técnica un par de veces antes.

—Te podrías hacer daño. — susurró.

Aunque quién estaba delante de él, escuchó. — Más del que ya he pasado no creo. — Suspiró — pero eso ya es otro tema... — sus pasos se dirigieron nuevamente a la pequeña ventana, se quedo un momento viendo hacia afuera, tratando de saber con algo de esfuerzo, que hora o tiempo del día podía ser.

Suspiró fuerte y se cruzó de brazos. — Tampoco se ve nada allí, de verdad, ¿este lugar no te ha vuelto más loco que antes?

Ya se estaba cansando, de veras que ya estaba por caer la gota que derramaría el vaso. Entrecerró los ojos y supo lo que había del otro lado. — Está nublado, quizá se avecine una tormenta.

—¡Cómo sabes eso! — gritó colérico. — ¡Estás inventándolo! Yo no pude ver nada por allí.

—¡No lo estoy inventando! — gritó también. —Se puede ver claramente si entrecierras los ojos… — luego de aquella oración quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos. —A menos…— dijo pensativo, volviendo a su tono normal de voz. —… a menos que tú aún no creas completamente…

Lo miró confundido. — No crea completamente ¿En qué?

La tormenta predicha por el shaman de fuego comenzó a hacerse presente, las gotas grandes de lluvia cayeron sin piedad haciendo que en la deteriorada habitación surgieran pequeñas goteras.

—No creas completamente en que…— para la mala suerte, quizá de ambos, la tormenta se intensificó en ese preciso momento.

Pensó que había sido escuchado, y observando la cárcel detalladamente se dio cuenta de las goteras. Él ya sabía lo que era vivir allí y sin más una pregunta repentina cruzó por su mente: "¿_Seguiría lloviendo?"_. Pero, ¡claro que sí!, él mismo había dicho que era una _tormenta._ Y las tormentas allí no tenían fin hasta pasado el día completo. Y según lo que tenía entendido, era _temprano, era de mañana._

¿Qué haría con su acompañante? — Vamos — caminó hasta donde se encontraba el de cabellera verde y tomó de su muñeca.

Su acción fue algo mal vista por quién era tomado. — ¡Oye! ¿Ahora qué sucede?

—Es una tormenta, ésta cárcel está deteriorada, tal vez a punto de caer. — dejó a quién agarraba sentado en la vieja cama. — Además, estamos justamente a casi un metro debajo del nivel del mar. ¿Sabes que podría significar no?

—Que podría esto inundarse y… — susurró, con miedo. — nosotros…ahogarnos…

—¡Correcto! — dijo, como si el chico hubiese acertado con la respuesta. — Yo he sobrevivido, porque sé cómo permanecer sin aire por algunas horas, además de que no tenía el equilibrio suficiente para permanecer en esa cama sin terminar cayéndome. —Suspiró. — Ahora no sé qué hacer.

Su rostro pasó a un extraño temor y se levantó con mucha velocidad de la cama para dirigirse a la gran puerta de acero. —¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! — se acercó tapándole la boca. — No debes hacer eso…— susurró furioso. — estoy tratando de que a ninguno de los dos nos maten y tu… ¡tú lo quieres arruinar!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que había dicho, él quería salvarle la vida, claro que también quería salvar la de él. Pero aun así… dejó de gritar y golpear la puerta, para tranquilamente dirigirse a la cama y sentarse allí.

Lo miró molesto, ¿Pero quién sería tan tonto como para gritar?, sin embargo sabía que el de ojos esmeralda estaba confundido de muchas formas todavía, no lo culpaba, aun. Inhaló un poco de ese sucio aire y volvió su vista a las goteras, que ahora eran parecidas a pequeños ríos fluyendo de manera vertical. De lo único que se sentía seguro era de que aquellos estúpidos guardias se habrían ido mucho antes de que se enteraran de que llovería, claro, cerraron cualquier paso de agua o cañería cercana a esta zona de la cárcel, para que, cuando se inundara, esa agua igualmente contaminada como el aire no llegase a otras áreas del castillo.

Sin querer se fijó en la mueca que el de ojos azabache hizo al respirar. — Ese aroma no es solo del aire, ¿sabías, no?

—¿De qué más sería? — preguntó con calma.

—También me pregunté lo mismo al despertar. Y pues, no sabía cómo decirlo pero…— se rascó la nuca en señal de nervio, no quería causar ninguna inútil discusión, cosa que creía posible si pensaba mal las palabras que le diría al susodicho frente suyo. Solo era que estaba sucio de pies a cabeza. —bueno… es que…

Esto no era posible... bajó su vista al suelo, ya había comenzado a correr el agua dentro de la habitación. — ¡Dilo!

—¡Ah ya no importa! — dijo algo asustado, al también percatarse que estaban a punto de inundarse. — ¡¿Qué haremos?!

—¡Te dije justamente hace unos minutos que no sabía! — caminó con desesperación alrededor de la cárcel, mientras aun le era posible. — ¡Y no quiero que ninguno muera! ¡No quiero que por mi culpa te ahogues!

Sí, ahora aclaraba más que estaba y seguiría sorprendiéndose de esas simples palabras, no sabía si Hao solo las estaba diciendo inconscientemente o era que ya el lugar le había hecho olvidar la palabra _cordura_. Fuera cual fuera el caso, la verdad, ya no le molestaba. — Creo que sé qué podemos hacer para no ahogarnos, ninguno de los dos.

[…]

—Entonces, éste fue tu más 'digno' plan… — habló acostado en cruz sobre la cama.

—Cállate.

—¿Me callas sabiendo que es verdad?

—Grrr… —gruñó.

El agua había subido hace algunas horas atrás. Estaban ya de frente con la pared del techo. No caerían del colchón si se mantenían en la posición en la que se encontraban, según el peliverde. Su idea fue la de que ambos quedasen acostados en forma de cruz, uno encima del otro, para poder equilibrar mejor el peso de los dos.

—Cuánto dura aquí una tormenta… — dijo más para sí mismo.

—Mejor…— murmuró, tratando de moverse un poco. — ni te preocupes por eso… solo de que… no debemos llegar a la ventana… allí entrará más agua.

—Entiendo. — tembló cuando una leve ola lo mojó. — ¿Cómo me fijo que no debemos llegar a la ventana si a cada minuto está una repentina ola empapándome todo?

—¿Por qué crees que te dije que era mejor que fueras aquí abajo?

Iba a responder, pero se retractó en el último segundo.

Él sabía que estaba débil. Pero también sabía que quién estaba recibiendo el peso de su cuerpo no lo admitiría, jamás.

—Sí. — fue lo primero que pensó decir. — claro…

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. En ese lapso de tiempo Lyserg solo pensaba en que no debían llegar a la ventana, en que él era quién tenía que manejar el colchón, por así decirlo. Escuchaba como caía la lluvia, veía las pequeñas oleadas hechas por la crecida del rio o mar que hubiese en el exterior. Luego observó a quién tenía debajo de él, parecía que estuviese pensativo.

—Había una pregunta… — habló fijando su vista como le era posible en el rostro del otro. —…que querías hacerme, ¿Cuál era?

No recordaba que quisiera preguntarle algo. — ¿Qué cosa? , aunque, creo que… solo era…— pensó que se refería a la pregunta de hace unas horas atrás, sobre cómo había leído su mente. — Sí, tienes razón, sobre el re… re… la cosa que utilizaste para leer mi mente.

—"_No me refería a eso, pero quizá no lo recuerda… estaba casi dormido, no importa…" _ Es el reishi, una 'maldición' dentro de mí, con el que puedo leer las mentes de los demás… no sé cómo esos espíritus no me lo quitaron…

—Con ese poder, ¿por qué aún seguimos aquí? Podríamos escapar.

—No podemos por una simple cosa… — el colchón hizo un movimiento brusco, haciendo que sus rostros quedasen a solo unos pocos centímetros. — aquí, _las sombras escuchan..._

.

***-_Continuará_-***

* * *

Kathy: ehh konnichiwa! Por fin pude actualizar, y no solo ésta story! creo que por eso estoy feliz hehehe.

Steffy: sii, pero hay algo que me pregunto...

Kathy: dilo xD

Steffy: ¡¿Qué acaso los quieres matar?! ¡Cómo que se inundaron!

Kathy: ¡ehh es posible! _'Lo que pasa es que nadie sabia que la cárcel quedaba a casi un metro bajo el nivel del mar' _hehehe

Steffy: bueno, ¡les agradecemos por los reviews y por pasar a leer!

Kathy: sí, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado, sayonara! hasta el próximo chapter!

**-/Sky Angels/- **


End file.
